


run away, love

by heterocosmica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Lucy Centric, Sisters, Unrequited Love, molly centric, they're both a feckin mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterocosmica/pseuds/heterocosmica
Summary: at least they have each other





	run away, love

Molly Weasley runs away the day after her Hogwarts graduation, leaving no clues as to where she might have disappeared to. Lucy worries for about a week and Percy frets but no one else notices. And life goes on without her. It scares him half to death, though, knowing she’s all alone, out in the world, but he says nothing because Victorie’s there and he knows he shouldn’t care about anything else so he pretends he doesn’t just so his world wouldn’t fall apart. She never comes back and he never feels whole again.

*

Lucy stares at a wedding dress on the rack as she waits for Rose to pick her own and she wonders if she should get it, even though she’s pretty sure she’ll never marry. It takes about ten minutes but she decides to try it on and, just as she pulls it down, Rose appears next to her and wrenches the dress from her hands, deciding that’s the one she wants. It makes her almost laugh at the irony, only almost, though, because he walks in at that moment and his eyes light up at the sight of Rose in HER dress and her heart breaks.

*

She decides she wants to become a smoker after reading some Muggle novel and he finds it utterly ridiculous so he tells her. He’s not able to dissuade her, though, so he just plays along and offers her one of his cigarettes. She coughs and her eyes water but she smokes the entire pack in a couple of hours and makes him promise it’d be ‘their little secret’. He doesn’t mind, though, he likes sharing secrets with her, even if they’re unhealthy and ridiculous.

*

The faucet is dripping and she’s awake at four in the morning and the apartment is so empty without Molly so she starts crying out of sheer exasperation. Scorpius Malfoy finds her still crying, in the middle of her kitchen floor, hours later when he comes over to pick up one thing or another that Rose accidentally left. He doesn’t say a thing, fixes the drip with a simple spell and just holds her, there, on the kitchen floor.

*

He almost kisses her once; he remembers her age and the fact that he’s with Victorie at the last moment, though and wonders for hours afterward if the disappointment he detected in Molly’s eyes was really there. She tells him she’s been having a ‘casual relationship’ with Lysander Scamander the next day and his heart breaks (but just a little). He wishes her luck, anyway, and wonders why she seems so disappointed with him all the time.

*

No one remembers, but they were together for years, before he got together with Rose and left her behind, all alone. And it’s easy for everyone to remember it, too, because everyone knows Lucy and Scorpius were a fluke and she can’t possibly be suffering from something everyone saw coming from miles away. Everyone always knew Scorpius was meant for Rose and, it’s actually quite generous of Rose to even let Lucy into their social circle after screwing up so badly. No one wonders if she hurts because, Lucy never hurts, she just smiles and takes everything you give her.

*

They’re both drunk when he proposes and she wishes they weren’t because she says yes and kisses him with all she’s got but he takes it all back the morning after and she laughs and tells him it’s OK because they were both drunk and stupid. She cries herself to sleep that night; and the one after that; and the one after that...and when he proposes to Victorie respectfully, in front of the entire Weasley-Potter clan, she remembers their only kiss and wonders why it couldn’t have been her.

*

He asks her out when they’re fourteen and, as soon as she gets back to her dorm, she squeals and jumps and giggles and she’s ecstatic. He tells her he loves her when they’re fifteen and it’s the happiest day of her life. He promises to marry her when they’re sixteen and she marks the date and starts counting down. He breaks up with her on her seventeenth birthday, telling her they both had to have known it wasn’t for forever and how he and Rose were meant to be and she crumbles to peaces but still wishes him luck. He tells her she imagined their whole relationship when it accidentally slips out in front of everyone at Rose and his engagement party after she’s had a bit too much to drink and she slaps him and turns on her heel, walking out.

*

He fingers a wine stain on her white dress as he listens to her future plans and he lets himself imagine their marriage and children and everything that might come with and he feels it’s an adequate course of events. His mind drifts over onto Victorie but he discards the thoughts of her swiftly, secure in the knowledge that Molly is the only one he’d ever loved. His other hand sinks into his pocket and he fingers a modest silver ring he spent almost ten years carrying around, with their names engraved, and ponders proposing but he decides not to, yet again, and they just continue sitting there, their eyes soaking in the starry sky.

*

She’s thirteen when they speak for the first time and she instantly knows she loves him, completely and utterly. She also knows Rose likes him but she knows her cousin would let Lucy have him; after all, Lucy loves him and Rose only likes him. And it almost seems like he loves her too, at moments; and, how could he not when she loves him so much? It was in all the books, if you loved someone, they had to love you back, right?

***

They are both so completely different but, years later, they end up alone at the same place and they both cry for their innocence and their poor broken hearts and both Molly and Lucy are glad they’re together in their loneliness and they never look back.


End file.
